Un chèque en blanc versus une esquisse au fusain
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: One-shot shonen-ai... Quand un opportuniste profite de la disparition d'un chèque en blanc pour s'introduire chez son cher voisin...


**Personnages** : Nobody is mine à part Vincent… En bref, Heero et Duo sont tous deux des persos de Gundam…

**Rating** : Entre K+ et T… Un petit « putain » qui se balade de temps en temps… Rien de bien méchant quoi.

**Couple** : Duo*Heero

**Pour** : Honnêtement ? Pour moi… Et pour ceux à qui ça plait.

.

Bonne lectures les amis !

* * *

« Je t'en supplie ! J'ai absolument besoin de toi ! »

Heero Yuy déteste quand son voisin de palier et ami Duo Maxwell lui dit ces mots.

Il déteste quand Duo dit ça car il sait qu'il va lui demander un service.

Il déteste quand Duo dit ça, parce qu'il sait que ce service sera chiant (Duo Maxwell n'est pas du genre à dire « j'ai besoin de toi » pour une broutille).

Il déteste quand Duo lui dit ça, car présentement, il est en train de manger un plat de lasagne qui ne l'attendra pas avant de refroidir.

Il déteste quand Duo lui dit ça car lui aussi a besoin de ce voisin. De sa présence physique, de sa voix, de son odeur, de… Lui.

Mais surtout, il déteste quand Duo lui dit ça, car il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à lui dire « non, désolé ».

Parce qu'il n'en a pas envie.

Parce qu'il l'aime.

Parce que rien que le voir lui enlève le non de la bouche.

Parce que rien que pour le voir il dirait oui à tout.

Et surtout parce qu'il habite à trois mètres de chez lui, donc pas un très grand déplacement. Si, quand même, ça compte quand on est atteint de flemme congénitale.

« Je t'en supplie ! »

Stop. S'il lui dit oui trop vite, Duo va surement comprendre qu'il le considère comme plus qu'un ami-voisin-de-palier. S'il ne lui demande pas pour quoi il a besoin d'aide, le natté risque de se douter de quelque chose.

Allez, on va lui dire d'attendre une petite heure, qu'on est occupé. Ou bien trente minutes, on n'est pas chien, il a peut-être vraiment besoin d'aide. On peut même réduire à un quart d'heure.

Tenir, dire juste « dans dix minutes ». Ou cinq, ça ne fait de mal à personne d'attendre un peu. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait absolument l'aider, ou se faire bien voir par le jeune homme. Pas comme s'il avait un réel intérêt à l'aider…

…

« C'est bon, je suis pas occupé là, t'as besoin de quoi ? »

Bon, no comment.

Il l'a quand même fait attendre dix secondes, le temps de sa réflexion. C'est déjà ça, non ?

Bref.

« Oh merci, t'es un ange ! »

Oh non… Le coup de l'ange, ça va pas le faire… Il fixe un point deux centimètres au dessus des cheveux du natté pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux, et sourit, fier de son air de rien.

Hum… Presque rien, si on enlève le rougissement, heureusement caché par le contre-jour dans lequel il se trouve pour Duo.

Presque rien, si on enlève la lèvre inférieure mordue dans un mouvement compulsif.

Presque rien si on ignore le fait que son corps est tendu comme un arc bandé (…=)).

Le natté, en bon aveugle qu'il est, ne s'en rend pas compte, et précède son voisin vers son appartement à lui.

A vrai dire, il semble très contrarié, voir anxieux, et celui à la courte chevelure sombre (enfin… courte par rapport à celle du natté) tente de tromper les deux-trois sensations qui l'ont assailli en se demandant ce qui peut occuper l'esprit de son aim… de son voisin.

« Mon Dieu, le bordel. »

Heero jure rarement. D'abord, il n'est pas croyant, le mot Dieu est plutôt rare entre ses dents. Ensuite, il a tout vu dans sa vie, donc il est rarement pris de court dans des situations qui saisirait bien des gens.

Mais là, il n'a put le retenir.

C'est la première fois qu'il rentre chez son voisin, et, pour lui qui est d'une propreté méticuleuse à la limite de l'obsessionnel, la vision du studio de son ami lui fait enclencher le mode « arrêt sur image ».

Les vêtements, sales comme propres, éparpillés sur les coins de meubles lui sautent au visage.

La vue des reliefs de quelques repas, vieux de plusieurs jours à première vue, lui donne le tournis.

Les feuilles de cour, courrier, photos, magazines, posters, papier WC, cartons et autres issues de feuillus l'empêchent de posé un pied sur la… Moquette ? Parquet ? Balatum ? Qui sait…

« Hum… En fait, j'ai perdu un chèque en blanc et j'en ai absolument besoin d'ici ce soir… Il est signé, et je suis presque sûr qu'il est dans la pièce… Mais il faudrait faire un tour aux WC aussi, je l'y ai peut-être posé… »

Heero est en ce moment un double champ de bataille : dans un premier combat intérieur, son esprit s'oppose à son cœur, et ses sentiments sont sérieusement bousculés par l'aspect du lieu de vie de l'homme qu'il aime. Son cerveau cri de terreur en voyant un trognon de pomme tout moisi à quelques centimètres de sa main, mais dès que ses yeux plongent dans ceux violets du natté, son cœur hurle encore plus fort que ce n'est pas ça qui compte. La conscience de l'homme aux yeux bleu de Prusse s'égosille sur le matelas à terre avec de vieux draps dans tous les sens, sur la table toute sale et visiblement brillante pas qu'à cause du vernis passé, sur les caleçons qui se baladent sans la moindre pudeur à travers l'appartement et sur la poubelle débordante d'immondices… immondes. Mais quand sa main effleure sans faire exprès celle de son voisin, son corps lui braille qu'il devrait être heureux d'entrer dans son sanctuaire.

Le deuxième combat intérieur est lui un peu plus en sujet avec ce qui l'a amené là. Oui ou non. Oui, va-t-il plonger le nez dans le bordel à la recherche d'un mince chèque en blanc pour venir en aide à l'homme dont il voudrait occuper les pensées, ou, non, va-t-il laisser le propriétaire du bordel en question se démerder dans la poubelle qui lui sert d'appart'.

Dilemme. Comment choisir avec toutes les visions troublantes qui s'offrent à sa vue ?

Fermer les yeux, déjà.

Vooooiilà.

Une fois que sa vision n'est plus troublée par aucun parasite, réfléchir, c'est plus simple. Quelque soit le parasite. Qu'il se présente sous la forme d'une capote utilisée qui traine dans un cendrier ou sous celle d'un Duo sexy à la mine effarée.

« Tu vas bien 'Ro ? »

'Ro ? Quelqu'un a dit 'Ro ?

Pour le coup, il ouvre de grands yeux. Depuis quand Duo lui donne ce surnom ?

Réfléchir à la question. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien ?

Ou plutôt : comment pourrait-il se sentir bien ?

Des flashs s'imposent devant ses yeux quand il pense à ce qu'il pourrait être en train de faire en ce moment avec le natté, sur ce canapé surchargé de… Non, finalement, s'il se passait quoi que ce soit, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit chez lui. Non négociable.

« Oui oui, ca va, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Bon, on le cherche ton chèque ?

-Merci, t'es vraiment un ange. »

Sanction : condamnation à la peine capitale ; motif : récidive dans l'emploi de mots tendres envers son voisin.

Et tout ça avec un graaaannd sourire désespérément amical.

Auquel un sourire jaune comme le soleil et vrai comme 2 et 2 font 694 (au moins) répond. Patience. Patience.

Patience mon cul ouais. Qu'est-ce qui lui dit que Duo et lui sont du même bord ? Il y a plus de gays que ne le croit le commun des mortels, mais ca ne veut pas dire que n'importe qui l'est.

Et d'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'accroche à un mur. Fonce dans un mur. S'y fracasse.

Son cœur est plein de murs. Un vrai labyrinthe.

« Alors, ben… Comme tu peux le voir, c'est pas très très bien rangé, donc… Le plus simple c'est de tout retourner. »

Pas très très ? Le plus simple ? La blague.

Là, s'il l'aide, ses lasagnes, c'est plus froides qu'elles seront, mais périmées dans les règles de l'art.

Allez, on ouvre les paris… Deux heures pour inspecter le coin cuisine, deux autres pour le coin « canapé-télé », et une dernière pour la partie pseudo-lit. Quant à la salle d'eau, le brun ne veut même pas en entendre parler. Les zones dangereusement radioactives, très peu pour lui.

Hum… Le coin bureau. C'est ce qui semble le moins irradié. Des feuilles, des feuilles et… ah ! Des feuilles !

Il prend une pile d'une bonne centaine de papiers, les soulève les uns après les autres, regardant entre chaque si un bout de papier de 15x6 cm environ ne s'y serait pas glissé.

Régulièrement, ses yeux dérivent d'eux-mêmes vers la silhouette de dos, penchée en avant pour chercher au sol, de celui qui l'oblige à oublier ses lasagnes.

Il essaye de ne pas lire les feuillets qu'il tient entre les mains, mais le fait qu'il pourrait peut-être grâce à eux grappiller des infos sur son Duo met ses scrupules à dure épreuve.

« Ce… Ca te gène pas que je puisse voir des trucs personnels ?

-Nan, t'inquiètes. On est potes ! »

On est potes. On est potes. Nan, putain !

Heero essaye d'oublier la douce voix de l'habitant des lieux dire ces mots frustrants, tout en essayant de les imprimer dans son esprit.

Il est son pote. En d'autres termes, il est intouchable.

Putain ! Quelle lose !

Comment on peut dire que quelqu'un est son pote en le connaissant si peu !

C'est vrai, avant que Duo n'emménage en face de chez lui il y a deux mois, ils étaient totalement étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Bon, okay, ca a tout de suite accroché entre eux. A peu près le même âge, même milieu social, amicaux, sociaux… Normaux, quoi !

Mais sérieusement ! Il ne connait presque rien de lui ! C'est uniquement en regardant ses cours qu'il vient d'apprendre que son cher Duo est étudiant en médecine ! Et il n'est même pas sûr que le natté sache ce que lui fait dans la vie.

Non, il refuse de se considérer comme son ami. L'amitié, c'est tue-l'amour, et il doit déjà subir suffisamment de barrières entre lui et son Duo (comme la timidité ou l'orgueil) pour s'en rajouter une de plus.

« Si tu l'dis… »

Feuilles après feuilles, piles après piles…

Il découvre petit à petit que tout n'est pas si dérangé que ça, quand on regarde en précision.

Au niveau des cours, au moins, il y a une certaine organisation. Le brun ne peux s'empêcher de faire quelques aménagements afin d'améliorer l'ordre extérieur. Histoire que, en plus de l'être, ca ait l'air classé.

De temps en temps, il ne peut s'empêcher d'attraper un stylo et de corriger une faute d'orthographe, principalement des « s » oubliés au pluriel.

Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais suffisamment pour déranger un honnête obsessionnel en besogne.

Parfois, il laisse courir son regard bleu de Prusse le long du corps d'un Duo de plus en plus paniqué à l'idée d'avoir peut-être perdu un chèque signé sans somme ni ordre dans la rue.

Il peut admirer la stature, mince mais malgré tout musclée, à ce qu'il peut voir à travers le tee-shirt gris et le jean délavé.

Il a la possibilité de contempler à loisir la courbe de cette longue natte qu'il rêve de voir défaite.

Mmh… Les cheveux lâchés suivant la courbe du corps. Il les imagine lisses, doux au toucher. Soyeux. Lui, il l'imagine coucher sur le flanc gauche, reposant sur le coude, l'autre bras le long du corps, la main négligemment posée sur la hanche blanche. Une jambe tendue, la gauche, et la deuxième un peu repliée sur l'autre, le pied étendu dans la continuation de la ligne du tibia. Le visage mutin. L'expression un peu gêné de celui qui n'a pas l'habitude de s'exposé, mais déterminé à donner une bonne image de lui.

Un très bon modèle de nu, en vérité, pour lui qui est étudiant en art.

« Putain, il est où ce chèque ?

-Stresse pas Duo. On va le retrouver. »

Ledit Duo ne semble même pas l'entendre, tellement il est angoissé.

_Tiens, c'est quoi ça ?_

Il tient dans la main une liasse de lettres. Il hésite à les regarder. Un élastique les tient en une pile serrée, il y a donc peu de chance qu'un chèque fugueur s'y soit glissé.

Il s'apprête à les reposer, mais une enveloppe de dimension plus petite que les autres tombe. Une lettre recouverte d'une écriture définitivement masculine s'en échappe, ainsi qu'une photo. Une photo de Duo de profil, sourire coquin aux lèvres, en train d'embrasser la joue à l'extrême bord des lèvres… D'un homme ?

Photo prise à quelle occasion ? Simple délire entre potes, ou vraie relation avec un homme ?

Dieu existerait-il ?

Il y aurait un moyen tout simple de savoir. Vraiment très simple, mais…

Cette lettre qu'il a à la main pourrait lui révéler ce qu'il veut savoir. Toutes ces lettres.

Il coule un regard vers Duo qui retourne son lit-matelas-nid-de-cafard à la recherche de son chèque.

Au pire, si Duo le voit lire, il pourra toujours inventer une excuse.

La lettre est écrite à l'encre bleue, au stylo bille, sur une feuille à gros carreaux type scolaire. Elle semble assez récente. D'un certain Vincent.

Un gars rencontré en vacances apparemment. Il y a trois ans.

_Tu te souviens, c'est toi qui m'a abordé. C'était le troisième soir, on se regardait de loin. Enfin tu me regardais. Moi je savais pas que je pouvais être attiré par les hommes. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Enfin… Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens, puisque je commence toujours mes lettres par ces trois lignes… Tu sais, j'ai eu un copain depuis la dernière fois. Il s'appelait Antoine. Mais il me manquait quelque chose. Ta chaleur, ta voix, ton rire… C'était pas toi, quoi._

_Tu me manques, tu sais… Moi c'est avec toi que je veux être._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu, à aucune de mes lettres ? Pourquoi tu veux plus entendre parler de moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as même pas prévenu quand tu es parti la dernière fois ?_

_J'en ai marre, tu sais. J'en ai marre que tu disparaisses pendant des mois, pendant lesquels j'essaye de m'organiser une vie, de vivre une autre relation. J'en ai marre que tu reviennes pour un soir, un week-end. On couche et c'est bon. Enfin, tu couches, moi je fais l'amour. Mon copain du moment se fait remercier par SMS. Je te parle. Toi non. Tu connais toute ma vie, je ne connais pas grand-chose de la tienne. Dès que je te pose une question, tu m'embrasses pour me faire taire. Et ça marche. Alors tu te recouches dans le lit, tu regardes le plafond. Tu souris quand je te dis des choses marrantes, tu as l'air triste quand je te raconte quelque chose de pas cool qui m'est arrivé. Et tu as l'air de t'en foutre quand je te dis que j'ai couché avec des gars dernièrement._

_Et puis tu t'en vas. Tu t'évanouis de nouveau dans la nature. Et tu ne réponds plus à aucun message, aucune lettre. Puis à nouveau tu reviens, et tu repars._

_Pourquoi m'as-tu dragué il y a trois ans ? Pourquoi tu m'as susurré des mots tendres à l'oreille devant un coucher de soleil à la film américain ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé dans le cou à la plage ?_

_Pourquoi, alors que tu ne voulais pas t'engager, tu es venu vers moi, moi qui suis un homme qui a besoin d'être posé ?_

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne reviens plus ? Tu ne laissais jamais passer plus de trois mois entre chacune de tes nuits avec moi. Et là, ca fait six mois sans de tes nouvelles. Encore moins que d'habitudes, je veux dire. C'est dur._

_Je t'attends. Je suis surement con, mais je t'attends. Même si j'ai l'impression que cette fois, c'était la dernière. Si tu regrettes…_

_Je t'aime Duo. Je t'aime._

_Vincent._

Il est heureux. Il est terriblement heureux, que s'en est presque douloureux de ne pas le crier au monde. Oui, Dieu existe : Duo est homo !

Il sent qu'il va prêcher la bonne nouvelle aux quatre coins du monde !

Il voudrait bien ressentir de la tristesse pour ce Vincent, mais là, il ne peut se résoudre à laisser sa joie retomber.

Le brun aux cheveux court regarde Duo qui parle de plus en plus tout seul disant qu'il va allez chercher une corde pour se pendre s'il ne retrouve pas ce chèque, la tête au fond d'un tiroir. Lui, il est assis sur une chaise à présent –qu'il a préalablement dégagée de tous les détritus qui s'y trouvaient- et il lit toutes les lettres qu'il tient en main.

Au Diable les scrupules, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Les autres lettres ne viennent pas toutes de ce Vincent. Il y en a d'un certain Quatre. Spécial comme nom. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit bien entendu avec Duo…

En dehors de celles qui rappellent l'amour que Vincent porte à Duo, il y en a donc de ce Quatre, qui semble être son meilleur ami.

_Alors, tes études de médecine ? Comme je te dis souvent, maintenant que tu as eu ta P1, le plus dur est passé. Il n'y a plus qu'à t'accrocher. Moi, je suis toujours en lettres, je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter sur ce sujet._

_Sinon, tu te rappelles de Trowa ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé je crois. Enfin au cas où : beau châtain-roux, yeux verts… Il est… miam. Ben… Je crois que ça se concrétise. Il a cassé d'avec son copain il y a une semaine. Je crois que c'est de ma faute. Justement parce que je pouvais pas l'encadrer son copain, et il m'a dit que mon avis comptait vachement pour lui. J'étais aux anges, t'imagines. Tu me connais, jaloux comme je suis. Comment j'aurais put l'apprécier, son copain._

'_Fin bref… On passe de plus en plus de temps ensemble, on rit, on se rapproche… Je crois que c'est pour bientôt ! =)_

_Et toi ? Toujours personne ? Célib'à terre lib' comme l'air ? C'est bien que t'ais arrêté de voir Vincent je pense. Pour toi comme pour lui. Surtout pour lui d'ailleurs. Je pense que vous êtes pas compatibles pour plus d'une nuit. Des ambitions trop différentes, des situations pas pareilles… Mais je crois que tu t'en es rendu compte…_

_Bref. Faudrait qu'on se voit un de ces jours. Je reviens sur Paris pour le week du 9. T'es dispo ?_

_Allez, salut mon Duo chéwi ! A plus, p'tit chou._

_Quatre._

Il a l'air sympa, ce Quatre. Si ça marche pas avec Duo, il faudra qu'il garde cette adresse. Cette lettre date de quelques mois.

Une autre, plus récente, l'interpelle quand il la lit. Deux paragraphes, en particuliers :

_Ca fait un mois que je sors avec Tro'. Il est… Waaaaaah… Dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de le manger. Et quand on se mange mutuellement, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que nos appart' s'en remettront pas. C'est trop… Tro', quoi. =)_

_Et toi ton beau voisin asiat', comment ça avance bien ? T'avais l'air désespéré à ce propos dans la dernière lettre de toi que j'ai reçue. Si tu l'as jamais vu ramener une fille chez lui, pourquoi il serait pas homo ? Sincèrement, si tu fais rien, tu sauras pas, et tu l'auras encore moins. Sauf si, par chance, il t'a remarqué. Mais compte pas trop là-dessus. C'est pas contre toi que je dis ça, mais j'ai pas trop vu d'amours inavouées réciproques… Donc… Fonce, Duo. Je t'ai jamais connu timide, pourquoi avec lui ? Si ça marche tant mieux, sinon… Tant pis, écoute. Il y en a d'autres. Tu as toujours fait comme ça, jusqu'à maintenant._

« J'suis à la dèche en plus en ce moment, donc si quelqu'un le trouve et rempli avec une grosse somme, ca va pas le faire… »

Duo semble absolument désespéré. Il retourne pour la troisième fois un tiroir, balance des vêtements pour voir en dessous si le chèque ne s'y est pas dissimulé.

L'autre jeune homme présent dans la pièce le fixe avec intensité.

Est-ce qu'il a bien compris la lettre ? Est-ce que ce serait possible ?

Il a beau faire le tour, il ne connait, même de vue, aucun asiatique autre que lui dans le coin.

Alors, comme ça, le père Noël existe lui aussi ? Que de découvertes…

Manque plus qu'un bon petit miracle et la boucle serait bouclée…

Son regard est attiré par un petit bout de papier qui traine sous une feuille qu'il vient de soulever.

Un miracle.

« Duo, c'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Le natté se retourne doucement, se préparant mentalement à être déçu si le brun s'est trompé.

Mais non.

C'est bien le chèque qu'ils cherchent depuis une heure qu'il tient dans la main.

Spontanément, Duo se jette dans ses bras et le sert de toutes ses forces.

« 'Ro ! Tu me sauves la vie ! J'pourrai jamais te remercier assez ! »

Le brun lui rend l'étreinte, respire ses cheveux au passage, imprime le grain de sa peau sur la sienne dans sa mémoire.

Duo relâche ses bras, mais l'autre ne le lâche pas. Il se penche même sur lui, et, au grand étonnement du natté qui ne réagit pas, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Euh… 'Ro ? Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je te fais rembourser ta dette. »

D'abord interloqué, Duo, qui voit que l'asiatique ne se moque pas de lui, s'abandonne à son étreinte et répond plus intensément au second baiser qu'il approfondit.

« T… Toi aussi ?

-Vi mon Ange. Moi aussi.

-Hum… Tu peux abandonner le mon Ange. Duo ca va très bien.

-Tais-toi, profite. »

Nouveau baiser, nouvelles sensations.

Un amour partagé. Propagé.

Ressenti d'autant plus qu'il est avoué.

« Je sais pas comment te remercier pour le chèque. J'en avais absolument besoin et j'avais trop peur de l'avoir perdu dehors…

-C'est rien, t'en fait pas pour ça. »

Il l'embrasse avant que le natté ne réplique, le serre dans ses bras, apprécie son contact.

C'est doux, c'est chaud, c'est bon, c'est beau, c'est…

« Mmh… Finalement y'a peut-être quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi… Je sais pas si tu sais, je fais des études artistiques…

-Ah non, je savais pas…

-Mmh… Tu voudrais bien… »

Six mois plus tard, dans une salle d'exposition de la ville, une partie est réservée au travail d'un jeune étudiant en Arts.

L'affiche dit qu'il a plusieurs fois tenté d'exposer, mais que c'est la première fois qu'une salle accepte car les responsables de toutes les autres ont peur de s'investir dans une valeur peu sure car inconnue. L'affiche, probablement conçue par des publicitaires payés par cette salle d'exposition, insiste sur le fait que le responsable, dès le premier coup d'œil sur une seule de ses esquisses, à reconnu le talent du jeune homme, qui peint, grave, sculpte… Bien que le fusain soit sa discipline principale. Cette esquisse, appelée à juste titre _« l'Ange »_ représente un homme nu, couché sur le flanc gauche, reposant sur un coude, sa longue chevelure détachée coulant sur le corps musclé. Un nu remarquable. C'est d'ailleurs l'œuvre centrale du jeune artiste qui avoue lui-même ressentir pour ce dessin une profonde attirance. Sans qu'il soit possible de déterminer s'il parle du dessin ou du modèle lui-même, est-il ajouté avec une légère touche d'humour qui prête à sourire.

Au dessus du texte, une photo sépia du profil d'un asiatique aux yeux foncés.

Encore au dessus, deux mots, en orange : _Heero Yuy_.

.

.

**Wala !**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Voili voilou pour ma première fanfiction…

Z'en pensez quoi ? (ouverte à toutes les critiques…)

Biz' tout le monde !


End file.
